When You Look Me In The Eyes
by fascinatedbyfiction
Summary: 7th year. James and Lily are in their own relationships, but not with each other. James' mother dies and Lily's there to comfort him. One little thing that Lily does while comforting him not only affects James and herself, but everyone that the two of them care about. Sorry for crappy summary. LE/OC. JP/OC. LE/JP.


"I don't know what to do, Lily."

Hogwarts' head students were sitting on a bench on the grass that was just outside the Great Hall. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and students were everywhere today.

Why Lily and James chose to have their personal conversation in public is beyond them. But none of the other students around them seemed to care because everyone was basically taking advantage of the nice weather.

"James. James – look at me."

They were sitting close to each other. His hands being comforted by hers.

James still didn't look at Lily. He was looking forward, but Lily didn't know at what. Then she realized maybe he wasn't really looking at something and focusing on it, he was just thinking.

"The year just started," he said, "I was going to make this _my_ year. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of me having the time of my life."

Lily noticed James was shedding tears, just letting them fall. She tightened her grip on his hands. "You can still make this your year, James. You're James Potter! Head boy! And – and you've even got a girlfriend that you've been in a relationship with since the ending of last year."

The last sentence wasn't meant to be said, but Lily thought she should bring up Noelle's existence.

James hadn't told Noelle about his mother's death yet. It's been three days and so far, Lily was the only person who knew. He didn't even tell his fellow marauders yet, which worried Lily because whenever it wasn't just the two of them, he acted perfectly normal. James expressed his emotions toward the situation when he was alone with Lily.

Lily had her own life as well. She also has a boyfriend – Logan Hill. He was a Gryffindor as well and he fairly got along with the Marauders. They kept in touch a lot during the summer, sending letters back and forth to each other. Upon finding out that Lily was Head Girl, Logan was happy for Lily; but when news broke out that James Potter was Head Boy, he suddenly wasn't that all excited.

James put his head down. He didn't want any students who were passing by to see their Head Boy crying, being comforted by the Head Girl.

Lily lightly lifted James' chin up so he was now looking at her. His eyes were watery and that was when Lily realized how much James has changed over the past few years, emotionally and physically.

"James," Lily managed to softly say.

He absorbed the beauty of everything that she is. He could predict what would happen next but knew he would regret it after on. But there was another side of him saying that he would regret not doing it.

James was looking into her green, emerald eyes.

Before he could think any more thoughts, Lily's lips were pressed to his and her hands were holding his face. He closed his eyes, feeling like everything around them was slowly fading away and time stood still.

They broke apart after a few seconds and looked at each other. Lily's cheeks were turning pink and she looked away. He smiled. When she looked back at him, he took her in his embrace and they remained that way for another few seconds.

All of a sudden, reality was starting to sink into their minds again and they heard voices all around them.

"Did Lily and James just kiss?"

"Potter finally scored!"

"Aren't they with other people though?"

"I knew they would finally end up together!"

Two more familiar voices. Voices that they didn't want to hear at the moment.

"James?"

"Lily?"

James turned the other way.

In front of him stood Noelle and Logan. Their faces, unlike everyone around them, weren't shock, but disappointment.

James and Lily stood up in unison, which Noelle and Logan thought didn't make things any better.

Logan wasn't looking at Lily; focusing his frustration towards James. Noelle was also looking at James also, hurt and disappointment in her eyes.

Lily took this as an opportunity to get away, and so she did.

She sprinted back in the castle and to her room.

The others were surprised.

"Lily!" Logan called out. He hesitated running after her when James said, "Don't bother running after her. She's got legs that could carry her for miles."

Logan's mouth dropped. "_Don't_ talk to me, _Potter_. Who gave you the right to snog my _girlfriend_?"

"Sorry to break it to you, Logan, but your _girlfriend_, kissed _me_."

Noelle gasped. However, she felt a slight wave of relief knowing that James wasn't the chaser this time. It was Lily.

After James said those words, Logan punched him in the face.

"Logan!" Noelle cried.

James dropped to his knees, holding his nose that was now bleeding. Noelle followed him down and put her arm around his back. "Are you alright?"

She looked at Logan, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You're _comforting_ him? After what he's done to you?"

Noelle didn't speak. Nor did James.

At this point, there were more than a handful of kids who were in the same area, watching everything that was happening.

Lily was running through the halls when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she yelled as she started to run again. However, the person she bumped into grabbed a hold of her wrist.

She turned around. "Sirius! Sorry about that."

Sirius looked at Lily and knew something was wrong. For one thing, she was running in the castle, a rule that was to be followed, and it wasn't just a simple run where she requested a teacher or something of the sort, but the running as if she was trying to get away from something.

Her eyes were glistening and there were tears on her face.

Sirius took both of her hands in his. "Lily, what's wrong?"

She looked down, not responding.

"Lily, did Logan do something?"

She nodded. "James. He – he needs you right now. You've been like a brother to him. Go."

Sirius was confused. Lily was crying and apparently James needed him for something. "Where is he?"

"Outside of the Great Hall."

Before heading there, Sirius held Lily in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be fine, Lily."

Lily watched as he ran to save his best friend.

"What's going on?" said a familiar voice.

James and Noelle looked behind them. "Bloody hell, James. What the fuck happened to you?"

Sirius looked to the person who was behind James and Noelle. Logan.

He walked to him. "Did you do this to him, Hill?"

"Piss off, Black. This isn't any of your business," Logan spat.

"Yes, it is! You just punched James in the face. Shit just got personal, Hill, alright?"

James stood up. "Sirius."

Sirius turned around. James never looked like this before. Yeah, he got pretty bruised up from Quidditch and full moons all the time, but this was different. His face showed guilt and stress.

"Leave it."

"James, this _prick_ physically abused you! You're just going to let him get away with that?"

"Yeah. We're even."

Before anything else happened, James turned around and walked away.

Noelle stood up and looked at Sirius.

Sirius ignored Noelle and took another step closer to Logan. "Don't you _ever_ hurt anyone I care about, yeah?"

Sirius walked away, following his best friend.


End file.
